More than an Infatuation
by Anais Verhoevenhaven
Summary: RoyEd drabbles. Chapter Six: Life Sucks Then You get Kissed by a Blond
1. Ticklish

_Ticklish_

Mustang rolled his eyes at his lover, the Fullmetal Alchemist, as he groaned pathetically, mumbling about having to run for five miles nonstop. He flopped down onto the bed, pulling off his boots one at a time and throwing them into the corner of the room with little patience, much to Roy's irritation **(1)**.and promptly rolled over, face pressed up tightly against the silver pillows which clustered Roy's bed and floor. Mustang chuckled slightly following Edwards lead and plopping down onto the bed, making the runty man beside him bounce on the bed from the impact.

He took Ed's foot under his arm and peeled away the sock, scrunching up his nose at having to touch such a thing. Then he closed his eyes and ran his thumb against the sole of Edward's foot, rubbing the muscles that stuck out occasionally with every twitch that came through Edward's legs. His intention was just the massage his lover's sore feet, like any loving partner would do for their beau **(2)**.

Then Ed burst into some loud, rather hysterical giggles, only to get it thrown into noisy fits of laughter as Roy ran his forefinger against the groove of Edwards's sole. Mustang blinked owlishly a surprised expression clear on his face, and then he grinned and chuckled evilly, low in his throat, getting an annoyed chorus of swears in reply.

"No, please, don't, stop- Ha ha HA HA HA HA HA HA Ho Ho, please!" Edward pleaded, kicking out his one free leg as Roy trailed his pointer finger slowly and softly from his toes to his heel, grinning mercilessly as the Fullmetal Alchemist erupted into another bout of giggles, a carefree expression soft on his face, hair falling in his eyes as tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Roy! Stop-stop it! Ha ha HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA Ha Ho Ho, no please no, Ha ha Ho Ho, OH MY GOD STOP IT HA HA HA HA HA ho ho HA ha ho oh!"

Mustang chuckled and raised his arm in silent laughter allowing Edward to pull his foot free, tears of laughter trailed down his face as he fought to contain his snickers, breathing heavily, resting upon his elbows in defeat, head bent back towards the ceiling, taking long deep heaves as Roy looked down at him in fond amusement.

His head flopped to the side and he glared at Roy until his shoulders stopped shaking from the sight of Edward Elric, vulnerable and giggling, totally out of character.

Roy grinned then said happily, "Should I start calling you the Ticklish Alchemist now?"

And was promptly hit with a pillow and a metal fist.

** (1) Roy's melodramatic side was very much tempted to kick Edward onto the couch for the night**

** (2) "****A man who is the lover of a girl or young woman"...Hmmm...doesn't seem right**

**A/N- Please review! I would love to hear what you think of my drabbles! Too detailed? Too short? Long? Stupid?**

**The more you review the more motivated I become!  
**


	2. Make Love Not War

_Make Love Not War_

It was a cold dreary morning in Central that found Edward as irritated as he was. He had a stuffy nose; forced out of bed by a rather obnoxious Jean Havoc yelling at him through the phone, and pushed, by his traitorous brother, onto the snowy, icy street, on which he slipped about one million times onto his bum; much to the city goer's amusement. It only got worst as the neighborhood children decided to have a snowball fight right in front of Headquarters, making him attain; with much swearing and resistance, a soaked coat and neck **(1)**. It wasn't his fault that that bastard Colonel had just so happened to be in a bad mood, too **(2)**. And it most certainly wasn't his fault that the Flame Alchemist was taking his anger and agitation out on him, making him do the same.

"You're just a bastard!"

"You're an annoying little brat!"

"LITTLE!"

"Yes! Little and terrible, a hellion!"

"Shut up, you egotistical-"

"WILL BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" An outraged and clearly pissed Hawkeye screamed, bringing out her gun, cocking it, before pointing it lazily at Roy, while pulling a pistol out from her belt, and pulling back the safety lock back and pressing the end against Fullmetal's forehead.

Both of them turned to glower at her. Roy rolled his eyes and looked at Ed through his peripheral vision.

"Fullmetal started it," He said childishly, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting at the silver gun that took up most of his view. Edward frowned and turned to look at him, jaw clenched and hands held down by his sides.

"I did not; you started it with your damn short joke!"

"He's lying!" Roy accused glancing at Riza before turning back to Edward Elric, "You started it with your comment on my age!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!"

"YOU DID TOO!"

Havoc stood up abruptly, slamming his palms against his desk in desperation. Both men stopped their bickering and turned to the man in question. Roy raised his eyebrow in silent question and Ed placed his hands on his hips, lips in one straight thin line. Roy smirked and said, "Yes my dear Havoc?" He narrowed his eyes, "Do you need something?"

Havoc clenched his jaw, closing his eyes as if he was having some sort of inner conflict, then he leaned over the desk eyes opening suddenly.

"MAKE LOVE NOT WAR!"

Then the silence stretched on and Jean clapped his hand over his mouth, suddenly realizing how out-of-place that was. Edward and Roy looked at each other through the corner of their eyes and blushed furiously, both consciously moving apart as if that comment had somehow rendered them of the ability to be near each other. Roy coughed awkwardly, and mumbled, "Um, I gotta go..." and rushed out of the office. Edward quickly followed after, not bothering to make an excuse.

"Do you think...?" Fuery questioned, still staring after them.

"I don't know..." Falman replied.

"I think that they might..." Hawkeye trailed off, the obvious hanging in the air

On that day every one in the office realized that love and hate were two sides of the same coin.

**(1) The children were permanently scarred for life as a consequence. **

**(2) Upon arriving at work fifteen seconds late, he was confronted with Hawkeye and her gun and later, a very drunk Armstrong, how he got drunk, no one will ever know.**


	3. Huskily Tripping

**A/N I have to say, that I made this off of a drabbles maker, to see if it actually worked...well...it didn't...SO, here is what the Failure-of-a-Drabble-Maker made!**

**:3 Enjoy! (encase you didn't get the hint, I DID NOT MAKE THIS!)**

**_Huskily Tripping_**

Edward tripped along ominously. He was on his way to meet his lover, Roy, for Valentine's Day. He smiled to see a cat hopping along, carrying a pillow in its mouth.

Edward was almost on the ground when he came across a green cake, lying alone on a beautiful plate. "That must be a treat from my irresistible bear," he said to himself, and tripped over to it. The cake looked glowing, so he ate it.

It gave him the most amazing tingling sensation in his arm. "How unusual!" he said and continued tripping to see Roy.

When Roy came out to meet him, he took one look and fell over.

"What is it?" Edward cried quickly.

"Your leg! And your head!" Roy said. "They're shiny! Can't you feel it?"

Edward felt his leg and his head. They were indeed quite shiny. "Oh, no!" Edward said. "I'm a woman!" He, or rather, she started to cry. "It must have been that green cake you left for me. Did you know what it would do?"

"I didn't leave you any cake," Roy said. "I got you a llama. It must have been that annoying man who lives nearby. He acts a little lightly, ever since he pushed a waffle."

"But how can you ever love me, now that I'm a woman?" Edward sobbed.

"Well, I never knew how to tell you this," Roy said quietly, "but I actually prefer women. And I think your leg is really iridescent like that."

"Really?" Edward dried her tears. Edward kissed Roy and it was an entirely ceaseless sensation, like a snake against sand.

They spent the night having entirely ceaseless sex, until the cake wore off suddenly.

Everything was rather awkward after that.


	4. Waking Up In Vegas Or, Rather, Roys Room

_Waking Up in Vegas (Or Roy's Room)_

Edward was not expecting it, it just hit him.

It hit him hard.

It was a Monday morning, and light filtered in through the blinds which Edward could never recall having, making Ed's face warm. A squirrel chattered happily outside, and a dog barked obnoxiously in the distance, echoing back to him almost as if he were right next to the annoying pup. A bundle of blankets were piled on top him, and he snuggled in closer, suddenly aware how much warmer it was in back of him rather in front, where the light rays rested upon his face.

Edward opened his eyes into slits, hissing low under his breath as the morning sun nearly blinded him. He brought his left arm up, blocking out the sun as he turned his head to look up at the slanted ceiling in confusion, a perplexed expression clear on his features.

When did he ever have a silver room?

Edward pulled himself up suddenly, feeling the warmth that had been upon his naked back, pull free of his body, and noticed a tan muscled arm resting apprehensively upon his waist; pull at him, seeming to want him to lay back down.

"Lay back down," A deep, sleep slurred voice advised, pulling him further down.

Edward whipped around, eyes growing wide as he took in the sight before him. Roy Mustang, Colonel and Alchemist, was naked, bare waist tucked under a numerous amount of sheets and covers, licorice black hair hanging in deep black eyes, narrowed tiredly. He was still half asleep, not quiet understanding the situation. Edward blushed, feeling as the blood rushed to his face, suddenly mortified as he realized the both of them were naked. Together. In Mustang's bed.

The two males stared owlishly at each other, eyes growing wider as realization set in, and abruptly screeched, both jerking backward, falling from the bed to the floor with a thud, waking up the neighbors both with their scream and racket **(1)**.

Don't drink alcohol kids.

**(1) Knocking at Roy's door and only hearing screams and yells did cause suspicions to run deep **


	5. A Friendly Kidnapping

_A Friendly Kidnapping_

Edward strode down the cracked sidewalk at a leisurely pace, gloved hands tucked into his pockets, a scarf wrapped around his neck. His breath came out in large opaque puffs, only to evaporate into the dusk. Slung over his shoulder was a plain, brown handbag, filled to the top with thick, old Alchemic volumes, each rendering him of some of the balance he normally had.

Ed pulled out his silver battered watch and flicked it open, grumbling in irritation as the hands read 4:46. Edward stopped just in front of an alleyway, sensing something behind him. Trying to be inconspicuous he looked behind him glancing around him and squinting into the quivering shadows. He sighed. Reading for half of the day put his nerves on edge, he reasoned, not fully convinced that there was anything following him.

Just as he turned away, a deep black shadow jumped out in front of him, spinning him around making him drop his bag, pulling his arms around his back and wrapping something itchy and uncomfortable around his wrists with quick hands. As soon as they were tied, something dark covered his vision and he was hoisted up onto someone's shoulders. The kidnapper jogged in an unconcerned smug manner, causing Edward to growl and squirm, kicking his feet out in hope of meeting something.

A nearly inaudible grunt soon followed after and an exasperated voice reached his ears quietly, "Damn, Fullmetal, stop squirming!"

Edward went still and his blind eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Colonel?"

"Just shut up and be still!"

The sound of a door unlocking caused Ed to start wiggling again, and a blast of warm air ruffled his hair. He then heard it slam shut behind them.

"Put me down!" Fullmetal whined, kicking his legs and trying to pull his hands out from the tightly bound ropes. Upon saying it he regretted in for not a moment later he was dropped unceremoniously onto the floor onto his bum. He coughed and said with enough venom to kill small animals, "When I said 'put me down' Mustang, I meant gently!" He took an intake of breath as the blind fold slipped from his face, meeting the eyes of a very close Roy Mustang, who smirked in triumph. He reached out a gentle hand and slipped it into Ed's golden braid, pulling it free of its tie.

"M-Mustang? What the hell are you doing?"

The Flame Alchemist hands pulled through Ed's hair, causing it to tumble down his shoulders in waves. Roy's hands slid down his back, making Edward shiver with uncontrollable desire. Then he slowly leaned forward, using the wall to pin Ed against his body, one hand cupped his chin.

Their lips met a moment later and Edwards eyes widened, caught unaware. Mustangs lips were warm, pulling gently at his own, tempting and tantalizing. His tongue flashed out suddenly and a pleasurable heat traveled through Ed's body, his eyes drooped, suddenly responding with parting his mouth and pushing back against Roy's gentle touch. Mustang fingers brushed against the skin at his waist and jolts of electricity flowed through his body, Goosebumps forming on his arms. He gasped, breaking their kiss, but instead of Roy pulling back he tucked his head under Ed's and kissed his jaw, trailing it down to his ear before nipping it playfully, breathing erratic and uneven.

"_R_-_Roy_,"

He pulled back, resting his forehead against Edwards and glancing at him under his eyelashes.

"Did I go too far?" He asked in a quiet, uneven voice as he quickly untied Ed's hands.

"Not this time," Edward grinned and pulled roughly at Mustangs earlobe, causing Roy to glare at him and rub the palm of his hand against the side of his head, muttering nonsense, "That was for kidnapping me," then he leaned forward, wrapping his legs around Roy's lean, muscled waist, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, "But maybe I can forgive you for that,"

And with that he had Roy wrapped around his finger.

**A/N- OH MI GAWD! THAT WAS MY FIRST MAKE OUT SCENE! Was it good? Please review and tell me your thoughts, but please be kind! It was first time!**

**Review's are love 3**


	6. Life Sucks Then You get Kissed by Blonds

_Life Sucks, Then You get Kissed by a Blond_

Roy Mustangs day was horrific, dreadful, draining Roy of anything close to energy. To put into simple words, Roy Mustangs day sucked like holy hell.

Roy was exhausted. Worn out from the long days marching about the parade grounds, and the endless hours sitting at a desk skimming through countless papers which required his signature. What was so great about his autograph anyway? So by the time he made it back to his claustrophobic, messy apartment, he was mentally and physically deflated.

First, he tried to take a shower. He nearly danced out of his clothes into the water closet, throwing aside the curtains with renewed enthusiasm. He turned on the water and yelped. The water was freezing cold! He threw himself backwards and hit his head on the wall, slipping in the water into the tub, sliding down to were his face was under the shower hose, water dripping down his chin as he growled under his breath.

He got up, rubbing the back of his head angrily as he muttered profound things under his breath. Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, defeated by a shower. Hah! Like hell he'd let that happen. Reaching out blindly, he grabbed a container of shampoo and tried to squirt a glob into his hand. Nothing came out. He unscrewed the lid and looked into the bottle. Empty! Nearly snapping (literally and metaphorically) he moved aside the curtains and threw the bottle out onto the counter angrily, knocking things off.

Then, when he got out of his failed attempt at cleanliness, he went down stairs to find himself a late lunch. But when he got into the kitchen every single dish was piled into the sink, dirty and utterly unhealthy. He opened the fridge and realized there was nothing in there but an apple core **(1)** and a thing of expired milk, which he quickly disposed of. So off he went to the store, in search of something to fill his empty stomach and soul.

Of course he went along putting many a things in his cart, got in a huge line with people who had more than twice what he had, and when he got to the counter and reached towards his back pocket to pull out his wallet, he realized he had forgotten it! So, with enough patience as he could muster, he asked to women to watch his cart and that he'd pay he once he got back, hoping she would comply as he raced towards the car. He pulled on the door and let out a scream of frustration **(2)** when he realized he had left his keys in the car, flirting with a redheaded girl.

Roy, fed up with his luck kicked out the window and grabbed his wallet which was in the passengers, cutting himself of the jagged edges of the window in the process before running back down towards the store. He had to go to the end of the line which was twice the size it was when he left, and when he finally got out to his car, and to his house, he became conscious of the fact that his car was owned by the military and he would be paying for the expenses out of his paycheck.

He fumbled with the lock to his door, cursing as he dropped a grocery bag onto the ground right onto his foot. He opened the door, pulling in the groceries after him, and collapsed on the floor. After he put all of the food away he put on his pajamas **(3)** walked into the living room, tripped over his cat, and promptly fell onto a small blond headed form, sending them both to the carpeted floor, legs tangled together.

"If you were so excited to see, you could have just said, Roy." Edward said reaching up to run his hands through Mustangs messy hair.

"Now wheres the fun in that?" He retorted reaching down to give his lover a kiss on the lips, pulling both of them up as he traced a line from Edward's lips to his ear, biting it gently, to get a small moan in response. Roy started to lead them towards the bedroom, closing it softly behind them. He pushed Ed to the desk and lifted him up onto it, shivering as Edward wrapped his legs around Roy's waist. Roy went back to Ed's lips, nipping so that Ed would open his mouth to Roy.

Maybe his day wasn't as bad as he thought it was.

**(1) Why would there be an apple core in his fridge? Was he really to lazy to just throw it away? Apparently so...**

**(2)Startling a young girl into dropping her ice cream cone, making her cry, and the mother of the child glare venomously at him.**

**(3) A pair of soft, sweats, but only the bottoms, Roy liked being bare chested :D**

**Hope you liked it! I'm not that good at kissing scenes, this is only my second time writing one, so if you want to give me advice, please do, just be nice about it! Reviews are love! (Guess how much the brocken window costed? You'll never guess! :3)**


End file.
